Avenged Angels
by Ophelia Davis
Summary: It is the day of the concert and Dark, Daisuke, Krad, Takeshi and Satoshi are about to perform the fourth album of Avenged Sevenfold. Features Riku and Risa. Rated for swearing. You have been warned! Now with critical Acclaim
1. Now lets begin shall we?

Author's note: Hi people. Sorry I haven't been updated on Sleepover fun but since I got the fourth album of Avenged Sevenfold for Christmas I got this crazy idea to maybe replace the Band members of Avenged Sevenfold with the characters of DN Angel. This song fiction will be chapters long and include all the songs from the fourth album. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Avenged sevenfold or DN Angel at all.

M. Shadows: Dark Mousy as lead Vocals

Synyster Gates: Daisuke Niwa as Lead guitarist and vocals

Zacky Vengeance: Krad Hikari as guitarist and vocals

Johnny Christ: Takeshi as Bassist and vocals

The Rev: Satoshi Hiwatari as Drummer and vocals

Additional vocals: Riku Harada in 'Gunslinger' and 'Dear God'/ Risa Harada in 'A little piece of Heaven

Today was the last day of school for the Summer break at Azumano middle school and because the school was having an all day concert a band called Forbidden Angels had put their name forward to sing and play live the complete collection of Avenged Sevenfold's fourth album. It was their most recent album so it was likely to be a hit with everyone in the audience. For weeks they practised with the choir, the orchestra and the additional vocals to get everything right and pitch perfect. Careful consideration was put into every song. Even the songs they didn't like.

Takeshi was in charge of advertising and so posters went up all over the notice boards of the school to tell people of the up coming concert. People were excited and couldn't wait for the last day of summer and not just because there would be no school for six weeks.

**THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL: CONCERT DAY**

Dark looked from backstage at the gathering audience who sat down in their seats ready to watch the show. He suddenly felt kind of sick to his stomach.

'Nervous?' There was a voice from behind Dark.

'WAH!' Dark jumped and spun around to find Satoshi behind him with a questioning look on his face.

'Satoshi! You scared the-.' Before Dark could finish his remark Satoshi asked again.

'Are you nervous?'

'Kinda.'

'Don't worry. Once we get on that stage you'll feel better.'

'Thanks.'

WWWHHHIIIRRR

The speaker squealed as the announcer's microphone was switched on.

'Is this thing on?' The headmaster strolled on to the stage ready to start the concert.

'Good morning everyone. Now. Fallen from heaven for your entertainment. Forbidden Angels.'

The Headmaster strolled off and Dark, Daisuke, Krad, Takeshi and Satoshi strolled comfortably onto the stage. They tried their best to hide their nervousness as they walked up to their respectable instruments and Dark up to his microphone. The orchestra also came from back stage and sat down beneath the stage ready for their part in this new age of rock anthems.

Dark took the microphone out of its stand and spoke through the phone.

'Hey people! Nice of you to come here we 'preciate it a lot! Now are you ready for this shit!?!'

Everyone gasped at the language that spilled from Dark's mouth.

'WHAT? The language your gonna be hearing now is much worse than what I've just said!'

'Now. Let's begin shall we?'

'MWUHAHAHA!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!' Dark's voice filled up the room and seemed to tingle all the ears of the audience and as Dark did this he smiled evilly and this seemed like a cue for the other band members to do the same and join in with the laughter.

Author's note: Like the Chapter so far? I know I said this was song fic but don't you worry. Things will get better so will you join us for our first song? MWUHAHAHA!!!! D


	2. Critical Acclaim

Author's note: It is now the hardly very long awaited 2nd Chapter! Starting with our first song. Hope you enjoy all you Avenged Sevenfold fans you. I'm so happy to be writing this. Please R&R. TT.TT

The manic laughter from the first chapter stopped abruptly and Dark began again to speak. You'd think he'd be out of voice now but _no_ his voice just doesn't want to die! At least not yet anyway.

The lights in the hall suddenly switched off and the stage lights were switched into attention.

A yellow light suddenly shown under Dark's face 'Now for our first song of the album we have "Critical Acclaim". Dark said evilly and let out a cackle. Surely Dark is possessed!

The organ started it serene melody, which calmed the cheering audience into submission, and they left their ears open to the horror that may surely horrify or excite them to no end.

Daisuke, Krad, Satoshi and Takeshi started their job and it was hardly long before people were cheering.

Dark readied himself for his part and…

'_YYYEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!_' Dark mystifying yet tuneful scream filled the room and his talent amazed people.

Drumming ensued and the Daisuke's guitar started its scary melody.

Daisuke (who had a tiny microphone clipped to his shirt) stepped forward while still playing his guitar and sang:

Dai: (whispery_) Shhh…quiet you might piss somebody off_

Dark: _Like me Motherfucker you've been at it for too long! While you feed off others insecurities! You stand there in front of me and bite the hand that feeds!_

When Dark sang the first sentence he shouted this and gave harsh hip thrusts, which made some of the girls faint. He was probably enjoying this too much but no would stop him!

People again gasped at language but hey! They asked for it and they were going to get it good.

Krad: _Self-righteousness is wearing thin._

(Dark moshes gently during his pauses. Do I sense a Mosh pit coming on?)

Dark: _Lies inside your head your best friend!_

Krad: _Heart bleeds but not for fellow men!_

Dark: _Broken glass, your fake reflection_

Sato_: I've had enough it's time for something real. I don't respect the words you're speaking. Gone too far. A clone…_

People were amazed at how talented Satoshi could sing and play the drums perfectly at the same time!

(Krad, Daisuke and Takeshi go 'Hey in the background)

Dark: So how does it feel to know someone's kid in the heart of America has blood on their hands fighting to defend your rights so you can maintain a lifestyle that insults his family's existence?

Dai: Well, where I'm from we have a special salute that we aim high in the air towards all those pompous assholes who spend their days pointing fingers.

As Daisuke said this Dark did his own two-fingered salute and pointed it to all the teachers at the back of the room (no teacher was left out)! The students saw where those honorary two fingers were pointing and they got excited and cheered even louder.

Dark: _AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! _

He started his scream while guitar ensued

Dai: (Whispery) _Shhh… quiet you might piss somebody off_

Dark: _Like the heartbeat of this country when antagonized too long!_

Again the hip thrusts started up again.

Dark: _I'll be damned if you count me in as part of your generous hypocrisy collecting enemies!_

(Dark moshes gently during his pauses)

Krad: _Tabloid gossip queen worthless man_

Dark: _There's no need for us to bury you!_

Krad: _Selfish agenda once again_

Dark: _Right this way you've dug your own grave!_

Sato: _I've had enough it's time for something real. I don't respect the words you're speaking. Gone too far. A clone!_

Again Satoshi managed to pull off the amazing talent of drumming and singing at the same time.

(Krad, Daisuke and Takeshi do the same Hey sounds for the background).

Dark: All the way from the east to the west we got this high society looking down on their very foundation constantly reminding us that our actions are the cause of all their problems. Pointing their fingers in every direction and blaming their own nation for who wins the elections. They've never contributed a fucking thing to the country they love to criticize!

Again these remarks were directed at the teachers that were based around the back of the room who were scared as Dark's slender index finger pointed them out to everyone.

Dark_: Excuse the obscene ignore the untrue. Depictions we see try and get through._

Students starting waving around their glow-in-the-dark sticks like lighters since lighters weren't aloud in school.

Dark: _Admitting mistakes can. I'm not the last but I sure ain't FIRST!_

Daisuke started his guitar solo and still students cheered them on. The others continued on with OOH's and AAAH's

Dark did another scream while the Krad, Daisuke and Takeshi did the Hey's in the background.

Daisuke broke off to do his line.

Dai: _Shhh… quiet you might piss somebody off_

Daisuke continued with his guitar solo and the audience still continued to cheer. During this Dark moshed furiously and soon most of the depressed students started a mosh pit. Dark started getting worried and was afraid that he would be sweeped into the fray and then started taking down his moshing to a min.

After the last stretch of notes on the solo and they were back to singing.

Krad: _Self-righteousness is wearing thin. _

Dark: _Lies inside your head your best friend! _

Kradi: _Heart bleeds but not for fellow men_

Dark: _Broken glass, your fake reflection!_

Sato: _I've had enough it's time for something real. I don't respect the words your speaking. Gone too far. A clone…_

Satoshi was now doing a drum solo while the guitar continued and finally Daisuke played the last note.

The whole audience was cheering and even the teachers joined in.

'Thanks for listening! I'd like to thank the teachers for being such good sports and I'd also like to thank the mosh pitters for not causing too much damage but I'll ask them not to do that again. K thanks.'

'Anyway now it's time for our next song. Hope you enjoy!'

'MWUHAHAHA!!!!'

Author's note: Thanks if you read this. I think I may have overly described this song so if you play Critical Acclaim to this fan fiction you should be able to imagine this scenery. By the way Dark is wearing leather in the same way M. Shadows does as a kind of tribute. Also please check out Sleepover fun. Please R&R this fanfic. And a clue for the next chapter. 'I'm not insane.' :D. o\/oo


	3. Almost easy

The crime

Author's note: Hi. Thanks if you read sleepover fun because I have finally updated the story. I did say that things would heat up and believe me things may get worse! Anyway now it's time for our second song in the concert. I was a little slow on updating this one as well but I had so many ideas for this and that's what made me update it. Hope you enjoy. Please do R&R because I haven't yet got any reviews for this story. Oh well.

'Now for our next song, which I know is a favourite with most of you… Almost Easy!'

Cheering went up in the hall from the students and the teachers. If Critical Acclaim impressed them then they obviously couldn't wait to be impressed by this next song!

The band started up their part and Daisuke started playing his melody. The crowd went wild! They knew the song and they couldn't believe they were going to hear it live. Dark and the others had better give out an impeccable performance or they would be seriously boned!

Dark: _OH!_

Daisuke and Krad started a different melody and Satoshi started a drum solo.

Dark: _I feel insane every single time I'm asked to compromise. 'Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways and that's the way it stays!_

Dark: _So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance! _ Dark did a hip swerve and some fan girls took a nosedive.


End file.
